In The Hands Of My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: Not matter how hard I try not to, I always seem to end up in the hands of my friend's boyfriend. TxG
1. The Hands

Title: In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Title: **In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Author: **_V-Hudgens (may change)_

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Couples: **_TxG, TxS_

**Summary: **_No matter how many times I try not to, I always find myself in the hands of my best friend's boyfriend._

--

ONESHOT!

--

**A/N- This is very MATURE and has a lot of sexual scenes.**

I slipped into my red thong and attached my lacy red bra. I placed on a spaghetti strapped dress that hugged my curves perfectly. It fell in the middle of my thighs and showed a little too much cleavage in my chest area. It was red and silky and coordinated well with my skin tone.

I know! I shouldn't wear things like this to school, but nobody cares! The principal's on vacation for this week and the vice is sick, plus the teachers don't care.

I walked outside. My best friend's boyfriend, Troy Bolton, was standing by his car.

"Need a ride?"

I sighed, "Won't Sharpay get mad?" I asked. Sharpay was his girlfriend, also known as my best friend.

"No. She knows that I live right across the street and that I was just helping a friend in need"

I sighed and got into the car. I could feel eyes on me.

"I really can't wait to take you out of that tonight" He smirked. I turned to look at him.

"Eyes on the road"

"We haven't even started moving yet"

"Well, let's get going!"

He started the car. I looked at the clock…

_6:40_

School didn't start until 7:30. And to answer your question, my mom woke me up early because she was going on a business trip and I lost track of time.

"Since I don't have basketball practice this morning and you don't have cheerleading, I thought that we could go somewhere for a half hour"

I looked at him, "And what do you have in mind?"

An evil smirk appeared on his face, "You'll see"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, "I think I already know what we're doing"

About five minutes later, we pulled into a vacant parking lot.

"And we're here…why?"

He smirked and leaned in, "Why don't I just show you?" I was about to respond, but before I could, two lips crashed into my own, starting a fierce make-out session. I felt a hand rub against my thigh, shivers running up and down my spine.

He pulled back a little while after and attached his lips to just behind my earlobe. It tickled…so I giggled…a LOT. I opened my eyes and stopped the moaning to look at the digital clock to find the time.

_7:15_

I pushed him off me, "Troy, we have to go"

He groaned, "But you taste so good"

"Tonight" I stated, "I promise"

"Than I can take that off you?" He asked. I kissed his lips in response.

--

We arrived at school five minutes later and were greeted with Sharpay running up to us.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

Troy tilted his head towards me, "This one took her beloved time to get ready"

"Oh" Sharpay stated like she didn't care. She giggled and pecked his lips, "I missed you last night"

'There's going to be a vomit spill on parking space 98' I thought.

I ignored them and walked off to class.

It's funny to believe that just seven minutes ago, Troy and I were making out and now him and Sharpay are being and lovey-dovey.

--

During homeroom, we were changing seats today.

"In the first row…Sharpay, Luke, Ryan, Andrea, Kelly, and Robert"

They all walked to the row and sat down in their seats.

"Second row…Kelsi, Beth, Jason, Zeke, Holly, and Bobby"

They all took their seats and waited for the rest of the class to be done.

"Third row…Billy, Jake, Valerie, Chad, Drew, and Alyssa"

They all took their seats.

"Last row…Kyle, Vince, Gabriella, Troy, Kylie, and Lauren"

I sighed. Of course! Troy and I would be together. I looked at him. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my new desk.

--

I was walking to my locker after homeroom/English **(A/N- I don't know about you, but our homeroom is tied with a class and mine's English)**. All through the class, Troy kept rubbing my thighs. Not that I'm complaining, I mean it felt good, but it was so wrong.

I saw Troy and Sharpay walking towards my locker.

"Hey, Sharp"

"Hey, El. Listen, after school, I'm auditioning for the musical so we can't hang out. Okay?" I nodded.

"Fabulous" She smiled and walked away, leaving Troy here.

I felt a hand go up my dress and squeeze my butt.

"Oh! Troooooooooooy!" I whined. He smiled again.

He placed his lips onto my ear, "Secret spot: Lunch. Be there"

I nodded. He kissed my neck and walked off. Ugh! Why did he have to be with Shar?

--

"Mmmm…Troy"

He pulled away from my neck and look at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he chose that moment to stick his tongue in and unzip my dress. He quickly pulled it off leaving me in only a bra and thong.

He rested his finger tips behind my knee and slowly made his way up…resting his hands on my butt. We rolled over so I was on bottom and he was on top.

--

The next day, I walked to my locker after school. I did the combination, but jumped when I heard someone scream,

"ELLA!" I turned around in the hallway to see Shar running up to me.

"Hey Shar, what's up?"

"I have. The most. BRILLIANT IDEA!" She stated.

"Really, what is it?"

"We double date! Tonight. Seven o'clock. Stremmer's Hotel" She thought.

"Wow! That sounds great" I said sarcastically, "You and Troy, and me and who?"

Sharpay opened her mouth with a smile, but closed it with a frown, "Oh yeah. I forgot you don't have a boyfriend" How dare that little two-faced, wannabe, Barbie-slut. She smiled again, "Oh well! How about Chad?"

"Danforth?"

She nodded.

"Dating Taylor"

"Zeke"

"_Zeke? _Baker-boy, _Zeke?" _Ew!

"Mmhmm"

"Uh-uh"

"Jason"

"Half-brained Jason?"

"You betcha"

"I don't think so" What is she thinking?

"How about…Ethan?"

"Wanders?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah"

Well, this could make Troy jealous. Wait, why would I want to do that? Maybe he'll want me more. I mean that is what I want, but not while he's dating my best friend.

"Can you really do that?"

"I can't…but you can" she smirked, "Let's see. Work the hair, strut the clothes, and most importantly…be sexy"

I smiled and walked over to his locker. I tapped his shoulder as he turned around. He was about 5'11, green eyed, sandy blonde hair, and toned body.

"Hey, baby" That's how he greets every girl. If there's a word for a guy slut…it Ethan.

I smiled and took a step forward, making sure our bodies were touching, "Hey, sexy"

He placed both of his hands on my hips and pulled me closer, "What brings you here?"

I licked my lips in a sexy way and leaned my head over, "You do" I whispered.

"You want to go in the janitor's closet?"

"Oh, you know I do. But not just yet, sexy" I slipped my hands under his shirt and rubbed up and down his chest.

"How 'bout a lil' kiss?" He suggested. I smiled and leaned in a little so our lips were brushing against each other.

"How 'bout a date tonight? We can double with Troy and Sharpay" I offered.

I could tell he was thinking of a way to tell me know. Time to work the sexier charm.

"I'll be all yours tonight"

A smile drew on his face, "I'll pick you up at 6:30, babe" He walked away fast enough so that I could smirk evily. And even though that's not a word…what do you know, I just made it one.

I walked back to Shar, satisfied with my convenience.

"So, so, so! What did he say?" She forced.

"We'll be there at seven" I stated and walked off to class.

--

"Gabi! Ethan's here" I heard my mom scream from downstairs.

"JUST A MINUTE!" I yelled back.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a final check. I had my hair pulled back straight in a ponytail. The part that draped was curled into little pieces hanging down. My dress was blue and came down to a few inches above my thighs.** (picture in profile) **My shoes were tall, cute, and golden. **(picture in profile)** I went to my desk where I kept my make-up, my hair irons, and my jewelry box. I opened up the pink and violet swirled box and took out some bracelets **(picture in profile) **and slid them on. I grabbed my curling iron and curled my bangs so they fell a little above my eyebrows. I grabbed my strawberry lip gloss and retouched my lips, and did the same with my eyes.

"GABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Uh-oh!

"Coming!"

I grabbed my gold colored purse and threw some make-up, my cell phone, and money in it before running out of my room and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom staircase, I smiled as I saw Ethan's mouth drop. My mom walked out of the kitchen and dropped the glass. Oops. I could tell she was mad.

"You kids have fun" She said. She pulled me over to her and mumbled, "But not too much fun"

"I promise, mami"

She nodded and Ethan and I walked out of the house.

We drove in the car for about twenty five minutes. When we pulled up, Sharpay came running to the car. She had on a short green dress with ruffles at the bottom. **(picture in profile) **

"What took you guys so long?" Sharpay said, knocking on the window. I rolled it down and answered,

"We're two minutes early" I stated. Sharpay's face changed from worried to an unreadable expression.

"Oh" She said, "Okay"

We got out of the car and I linked arms with Sharpay. As we walked past Troy, I swayed my hips a little more and gave him a wink. His jaw dropped to the floor and I gave myself a round of applause.

'Go me! Go, go, go…go me! Oh yeah, go me!

We arrived at the hotel within a few seconds and walked towards the restaurant in the back with an ocean view…okay, now I'm bragging. Sorry.

"Evans, party of four" Sharpay waited for the man to reply.

"Oh yes. Evans. The only person who has ever ordered for food from another restaurant to be ordered here" The man said groggily.

Sharpay reached in her purse and took out a dollar bill of how much I don't know.

She mumbled something into his ear and a smile grew on his face as he snatched the money.

"You have a fifteen minute wait"

Sharpay took out another dollar bill of how much I still don't know and handed it to the guy.

"I'll see what I can do" He walked off.

--

Ethan and I sat across from each other as did Troy and Sharpay. I sat next to Troy and Sharpay sat next to Ethan. Shar and I were chatting and the guys were just watching us. I felt a hand stroke my thighs. Troy. I turned to him and he gave me a seductive smile.

An old, Italian man came up, "'Ello. I'm Paulo, 're **(you're) **waiter" He smiled, "May I tack **(take) **'re order" **(Okay, that's how my grandpa talks and he's Italian…lol)**

Sharpay ordered first, than me, Troy, and lastly Ethan.

--

After we finished out food, we all decided to leave since it was ten. Before I reached the door, I felt someone pull me back.

"Make up an excuse to stay" Troy mumbled. I nodded.

"You coming?" Ethan asked.

"Actually, my mom's going to pick me up" I answered.

"Why?"

Why? Why does he have so many questions? "Because she doesn't fully trust you yet. But don't feel bad. She does that with every guy" He nodded.

"Bye"

"Bye" I watched him walk off and than found two arms wrapped around me.

"I have a surprise for you"

I turned around to look at Troy, "Where's Sharpay?"

"Ethan gave her a ride home" I nodded, "Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"I got us a room" He stated.

--

I slid my naked body under the cold sheets. Troy and I had just finished our "intimate" moment.

"What do you want to do now, baby?" He asked.

"Troy" I turned around and faced him, "I can't keep doing this"

"Doing what?"

"It's me or Sharpay. Choose"

"Brie…"

"No, Troy! Who do you love more?" I questioned, "It's not right for us to be doing this to Sharpay"

"Well, then. I pick you Brie. I always will. How about tomorrow morning we go to Sharpay's and tell her" I nodded and fell asleep, cuddled into his chest.

--

"WHAT?!"

Troy and I sat in Sharpay's living room. We had just told her about us.

"How could you do this to me?" She cried. Looking at Troy, she stated, "You're supposed to be my boyfriend. Love me, care about me, be honest" Than she turned to me. Oh boy! Help me! "And you. You're supposed to be my best friend. Care about me, look out for me, and always be truthful" She whined, "It looks like you guys really don't like me after all"

"You know why we did it? Because it's all about you. Love _you. _Care for _you_. Be honest with _you_. You! You! You! You! You! And I'm sick and tired of it. Until you can learn to be less selfish and more of a companion person…stay _out _of my life"

I looked at Troy to see if he reasoned with me. He grabbed my hand and stood up, "She's right, Sharpay. Bye"

We both walked out of the house with three emotions.

Guilty and sad for Sharpay

Happy that we can finally be together

And…

Love for what we have for each other.

My new life has just begun and I can't wait to express it.

--

**A/N- **Hey guys! You like? If you do, REVIEW! If you want to trash me or flame me…DON'T REVIEW and keep it to yourself.

Should I make an epilogue?

A two-shot?

REVIEW!


	2. Blue Lines

Title: In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Title: **In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Author: **_V-Hudgens (may change)_

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Couples: **_TxG, TxS_

**Summary: **_No matter how many times I try not to, I always find myself in the hands of my best friend's boyfriend._

**A/N- **I decided that I will be making this a four-shot. Three chapters and an epilogue. If any of you object to that, please tell me! I will be talking about it a little more at the bottom to make sure that everyone understands. I was originally going to just leave it a one-shot, but everyone wants me to make it a two-shot or have an epilogue…or both. I didn't want to go to the epilogue right away, yet I didn't want to rush this chapter, so I decided to make it three chapters and then add an epilogue. Well, here's the next chappie. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this story!

P.S. I'm really sorry for those of you who wanted SEX SCENES! I didn't know that touching, making out, and wearing revealing outfits was rated PG and K+. I

--

**Chapter Two**

**-- **

Troy and I walked into school together on a Thursday morning hand-in-hand. I still felt a little sad about Sharpay, even though it's been a week now. I could tell Troy was really happy to let her go. He never even mentioned her. There were still some rumors of me stealing Sharpay's boyfriend, but I didn't care. I got the guy.

"Hey, Brie?" I turned my head and looked at Troy, "I'm going to go catch up with Chad and the guys. Okay?" I nodded, "See you around" He pecked my lips and smiled before walking away.

I smiled and started walking off to my locker.

--

"Okay, girls! Listen up!" I yelled to the squad, "I've been working on a new routine for the next basketball game. You want to see it?" They all cheered to say yes. I smiled and turned around to start the music. I could feel Sharpay's eyes burning through me, but I avoided them. I got the boyfriend, the squad, and I have Kelsi and Taylor as my backup friends. They were both on the cheerleading squad as well.

The music started playing and I did the routine.

"With the 'V'" I opened my arms to make the letter 'V', "Dot the 'I'" I rolled my fists into a boll and tapped the air, "Curve the 'C'" I made a 'C' shape with my hands, "Add the T-O-R-Y! Victory! Yeah, yeah! Victory! Wow!" I kicked my leg up in the air so that it almost touched my head. I turned to the girls, "What do you think?"

They all cheered.

"We love it!"

"Show us!"

They cried.

I smiled and turned to look at Sharpay who was rolling her eyes at the time.

I was about to make another announcement when two familiar arms wrapped around me, "I love the way you move"

I turned around to look at my boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my sexy girlfriend show off her hips" He answered, "Speaking of showing and sexy, are you going to do any revealing stunts?"

I rolled my eyes, "We are for regionals" I answered. He smiled,

"Can I watch?"

"Absolutely. I just have to teach them the 'Victory Cheer' first" He frowned,

"Okay, but hurry up" He murmured and walked away.

--

**(This if for all of you who wanted a sex scene. It starts in the second paragraph, but you'll have to read the last sentence of paragraph one to understand what's happening in sentence three, four and the first one in five)**

I woke up the next morning with Troy's arms wrapped around my body. Last night was our first time having sex as boyfriend and girlfriend instead of cheater and girlfriend's best friend. It was awesome. I remembered the time on this bed when we first had sex together…

**(Okay. The sex scene won't be too sexy since it is their first time…together and alone. But don't worry; I'll make it a little more heated later on. If you continue to read, it gets a little more firey)**

I moaned softly as Troy lay out on top of me. This was mine and our first time having sex and boy was I excited. He gently kissed down my neck and collar bone before attaching his lips to a little below my ear and started caressing the spot (with his lips). I pulled off my shirt to reveal my black bra with pink polka-dots. I started to get nervous. My breast weren't that big yet. Some of the girls' on the squad already had D's and high C's. I was a B-38 and sometimes a C-40, but that's as high as possible for me. I crossed my arms over my chest, but Troy grabbed my arms and removed them.

He placed his lips on my center ear, "You're so beautiful" He whispered.

I nodded to say thanks you. He leaned down and captured my lips in a slow, but passionate kiss. He broke away and stared deeply into my – what I've been told, chocolate brown – eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Now was the breaking point. Yes? No? What about Sharpay? My mom? I finally came to an answer.

"Positive"

He nodded and kissed the spot right above my bra gently before unhooking it. Carefully, he placed small kisses all around them and gently sucked on my nipple. I gave out another quiet moan. He undid my jean button and zipper and slowly slid them off me to reveal my pink thong to match my pink polka-dotted bra. He leaned up and took off his shirt and threw it somewhere around the room. I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off after I slid them down to his ankles. I was left in a bra and thong and he was left in boxers.

He slid himself back up and rested his forehead to touch mine, "This is your last chance. Are you absolutely positive?"

It took me a moment to respond. "I'm not positive" I answered truthfully in a quiet voice, but I wasn't positive. But there was one thing I knew for sure, "But I know that I'll be alright in your hands" He smiled and slowly slid down my thong. I took in a deep breath. This was the moment. The moment my life would change. I would no longer – and ever be – a virgin. As my thong landed on the floor – as well as Troy's boxers – I inhaled a sharp breath and waited for what was next to come. Troy slowly slid himself in my center. Everyone said that it felt painful, but all I felt was pleasure, love, and sexy. He started to thrust deeper and deeper – giving me chills all over my body.

That's when I realized that I was in the hands of my best friend's boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

-- **(Back to present with Gabriella)**

Troy and I quickly rolled over. I was on top now taking off his shirt. I leaned down and kissed him passionately. As our tongues swirled in the other's mouth, a soft moan left my mouth. He flipped me over so that he was on top. He unclasped my bra and threw it and watched it land on my computer chair. He placed one breast in his mouth and gently caressed the other with his hand, than switched off. He reattached our lips together. His hand slowly went down to caress my thigh.

"I love you" He murmured against my lips.

I pushed him away, "What?"

He pulled back and stared into my eyes, "I love you, baby. With all my heart"

"This is the first time you ever said that to me" I stated.

"Well, it's not the first time I felt this way" He replied and then attached his lips to my neck and sucked fiercely leaving a huge hickey on my neck.

Oh, shit! I forgot to tell him something, "Troy?" He pulled away and looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I inhaled a long, deep breath before answering; "I love you, too" He smiled and kissed my lips again.

--

"Montez" Sharpay sneered as she walked past me.

"Evans" I greeted back in the same tone. Troy draped an arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk, "UGH! I hate her"

Troy smiled, "You two used to be best friends"

I stopped and looked at him, "That was all in the past" I stated and walked into the classroom.

I heard Troy sigh and I knew he would be rolling his eyes right now and then follow me into the classroom.

--

Knock…Knock…Knock…Knock

I waited patiently outside Troy's home door. Finally someone answered.

"Hello, Gabriella" Lucille smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy here?" She nodded.

"He's in his room, sleeping" I smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled and nodded before walking away. I strutted up the stairs and heard faint noises. I walked in and gasped…

--

I stormed out of Troy's house crying. I almost made it to my car when someone grabbed my arm. I sighed and turned around,

"What?"

There stood Troy. Behind him, Sharpay stood, "Babe, let me explain"

"What's there to explain? The fact that you were sleeping with your ex-girlfriend"

Yeah, it was true! Can you believe that bitch? Right when I walked into the room…

Sharpay was humping Troy whilst they were kissing. Her top was off and so was her skirt. Troy had only his boxers on.

"Brie, I can explain" Troy continued. I turned around and unlocked my car door. Troy turned me around.

"Don't go" He whispered.

"I…I have to" I mumbled.

"I love you" With that, he leaned down and kissed me softly, "Please think about this"

I sighed, "I have" I stated, "Goodbye"

I got in my car and drove away.

When I ran home – happy that my mother was on a business trip – I strutted straight up to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't stop myself. I had to cry…sob…bawl. And sadly, there was no one there to comfort me when I needed it.

I must've fallen asleep when I blinked because when I opened my eyes, it was dawn. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to vomit. Why? I have absolutely no idea. I felt my forehead…I wasn't hot. I took my temperature…It wasn't high. I walked into my mom's room and into the bathroom. I looked through everything that might help me…

Advil

Asprin

A mirror

Vitamins

A pregnancy test

Medicine

Wait! Pregnancy! Could that be it? No, no! I can't be pregnant…could I? I got out three different pregnancy tests and walked into my bathroom.

I peed on all of them and placed them on the counter. I walked back into my room to see the one person I really didn't wish to see.

"Troy…what are you doing here?"

"I need to explain"

"Well, explain" I ordered.

"Well, it started…" I felt a wave of guilt rush over me. Sharpay drugged him? He had nothing to do with it.

"I forgive you" I said. He smiled as I sat down on his lap and kissed me passionately. Then I remembered the pregnancy test. Oh, god! I ran back into the bathroom and glanced at the pregnancy test.

I flipped the first one over…

_Pregnant_

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I turned over the next one…

--

Blue lines -- 

I gave a sigh of relief. Whew! At least this one says not pregnant.

I inhaled a sharp breath as I moved the other one…

--

**A/N- **So, what do you think is going to happen? I'll bet I got all of you with Troy sleeping – and he really was sleeping, that's what made it so funny – with Sharpay. God, I hate her. Don't worry, though. I'm thinking of making them friends. Should I, though? Anyway, I hope you guys were pleased with this chapter.

I got a review saying that I needed more sex scenes and that you guys were only reading this for the sex. Well, I'm sorry if I didn't give you that.

I decided that I will be making this a four-shot. Three chapters and an epilogue. If any of you object to that, please tell me! I will be talking about it a little more at the bottom to make sure that everyone understands. I was originally going to just leave it a one-shot, but everyone wants me to make it a two-shot or have an epilogue…or both. I didn't want to go to the epilogue right away, yet I didn't want to rush this chapter, so I decided to make it three chapters and then add an epilogue. Well, here's the next chappie. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing this story for all of you! THANK YOU!


	3. My Girl

Title: In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Title: **In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Author: **_V-Hudgens (may change)_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Couples: **_TxG, TxS_

**Summary: **_No matter how many times I try not to, I always find myself in the hands of my best friend's boyfriend._

**A/N-- I'm sorry, but I don't want to write the sex scenes because I don't feel "write" (get it?) about it. I'm sorry, but I've been getting to many complaints about how much "I need sex scenes". If you want sex scenes, go fuck (pardon me) someone and stop being so perverted. (I got that from a viewer…THANK YOU!). It's not my fault that your so desperate, you have to read about it online and watch other people have it online. **

**However, I promise that there will possibly still be a few sex scenes and I'm sorry if you didn't like the sex scene I wrote out, but that's not my problem.**

--

_I ran back into the bathroom and glanced at the pregnancy test._

_I flipped the first one over…_

_Pregnant_

_Tears started to well up in my eyes as I turned over the next one…_

_--_

_Blue lines __-- _

_I gave a sigh of relief. Whew! At least this one says not pregnant._

_I inhaled a sharp breath as I moved the other one…_

_-- _

"Brie, its okay" Troy stroked my hair gently.

"Troy!" I screeched, "It's not okay"

He pulled me in closer to him, "Yes it is. I promise that I'll be with you every step. Our baby's going to be the best baby in the world" He vowed.

I sniffled and looked up at him, "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"The sex. What gender to you want our baby?" I asked.

"I don't care. I'll have anything and love it the same" I smiled and looked up at him,

"Really?" He nodded,

"Really"

Here come the sex hormones. I leaned up and kissed Troy passionately. He threw off my top and skirt and we continued to show our love for each other.

--

"I like the name Lilly Taylor and Tyler James" I told Troy. We were lying in bed, afterglow-ing. I had myself cuddled up on top of him.

He nodded, "I agree. What do you want?"

"I don't care. It's like what you said, no matter what…I'll love this baby forever"

"But if you had to choose…what would you prefer?"

"I guess I would want a little Lilly-Pad" I smiled. I always wanted a little baby girl, but a boy would be fine, too, "What do you want?"

Troy sighed and thought for a moment, "A little NBA basketball star that I could train" I smiled at his dream for our baby.

"So…a boy?"

He nodded.

I giggled, "I knew you were going to say that"

--

Troy and I stood in front of our parents. His mom and dad had come over for dinner so that we could tell him the good/bad news.

"Mom…dad" Troy started out…

"Daddy, mommy" I repeated but more in a babyish tone, "I…were…you-"

"Uh-huh" My mom encouraged.

"Spit it out" Jack said.

"I'm pregnant" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, honey. We didn't hear you" My dad spoke. I sighed,

"I, I'm pregnant" I repeated.

"Please, say it louder" Lucille begged. I nodded,

"I'm pregnant" I stated normally.

--

**Okay, I know it's short, but I just HAD to leave it there. The epilogue should be up soon. THANKS FOR READING!**

**So, the names I have are Lilly Melanie Bolton and Jacob Tyler Bolton. You like? If you don't…oh well. PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE! If you're too lazy to scroll up, I'll post it here…**

**-- I'm sorry, but I don't want to write the sex scenes because I don't feel "write" (get it?) about it. I'm sorry, but I've been getting to many complaints about how much "I need sex scenes". If you want sex scenes, go fuck (pardon me) someone and stop being so perverted. (I got that from a viewer…THANK YOU!). It's not my fault that your so desperate, you have to read about it online and watch other people have it online. **

**However, I promise that there will possibly still be a few sex scenes and I'm sorry if you didn't like the sex scene I wrote out, but that's not my problem.**

**But actually, I change my mind. That sex scene in chapter two…last one. So all of you perverts who are only reading this for sex…go screw yourself and stop making me give explicit scenes that I don't want to give. It's my story, I'm the writer (not you), so I'm going to write (wrote) this story the way I want to. And if you disagree, don't flame me cause I'll just ignore it and don't try to bribe or manipulate me because the epilogue's already done and isn't getting re-written.**

**THANK YOU!**


	4. One Happy Family

Title: In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Title: **In The Hands of My Best Friend's Boyfriend

**Author: **_V-Hudgens (may change)_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Couples: **_TxG, TxS_

**Summary: **_No matter how many times I try not to, I always find myself in the hands of my best friend's boyfriend._

**A/N-- I CHANGED THE "M" RATING TO "T" RATING SO I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE SEX ISSUES! ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING THIS STORY ONLY FOR THE **_**SEX **_**ARE PERVERTS AND SO DESPERATE THAT YOU NEED TO SEE HOW IT'S DONE. GO SCREW A HORSE AND SAY WHERE THAT GETS YOU! I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING YOUR FLAMES AND REVIEWS ABOUT THIS.**

--

**One Happy Family**

_Ten years later_

Troy: 28

Gabi: 27

Chad: 28

Taylor: 28

_Sharpay: 28_

"Jacob Michael Bolton"

My ten year old son put down the toy belonging to his little sister and looked up at me.

"Sorry mom. Sorry Lilly"

Lilly smiled and grabbed the toy, "You should be" My little five year old girl is growing up so fast. So, I guess you want to know what happened. Troy and I got married a year after Jacob and Melanie were born. We were shocked and happy to find out we had twins.

"Moooooooooooooooooom" I ran up the staircase and into my other daughter's room.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked as I opened her door.

Melanie looked at me with her cell phone attached to her ear, "Can you _please _tell Ty to stop banging those drums?" She begged. I giggled,

"Okay, Mel. Do you know where your father is?"

"Hold on" She stated into her phone and then pointed outside, "He's in the backyard with Uncle Chad playing basketball" I nodded.

So, incase your wondering…Troy and Chad both made the NBA Lakers. We moved to Beverly Hills and raised our kids there. While Troy was playing, I went to college. Two years later, Tyler James Bolton was born and three years after than – five years total – Lilly Madeline Bolton was conceived.

"Thanks" I shut the door and walked into Tyler's room, "Honey, can you be quiet?" He looked up at me. His sandy blonde hair that normally fell to his blue eyes was pushed back, "Your sisters on the phone"

"When is she not?" He asked. That was true. Melanie was on the phone a lot, "But sure"

"Thank you"

He nodded and I left the room to go in the backyard. So, now I guess you're wondering what's happening with my career, right? Well, I released an album that sailed straight to the top of the charts and other than that…I've just stayed home with the kids because when Jacob and Melanie were two, Tyler was born and when he was three- Lilly was born.

When I opened the door to the backyard, Troy and Chad were just shooting free-throws while talking to one another. I slowly approached them but stopped when I reached the beginning of the court line. Troy turned around and smiled when he saw me,

"Hey, babe"

"Hey, Ella" I smiled at Chad,

"Hey Chad" I turned to Troy and walked up to him and kissed his lips, "Hey"

Troy smiled and placed his arms around my waist, "What are the kids doing?"

"Melanie's on the phone, Ty's "playing" his drums, Lilly's napping, and Jacob is eating in the kitchen" I told him.

"Why don't we get Chad and Tay to watch the kids and spend the night at a hotel?" He suggested. I smiled and got ready to answer before Chad cut me off,

"Chad and Tay are going out tonight" Chad spoke.

I looked at him and giggled, "When are you not?"

"Well, today, Taylor and I are going shopping for Teddy's birthday" Chad stated. Teddy was Chad's and Taylor's six year old son.

"She asked _you _to go shopping…at not me? What did you do to her?" I joked.

-- **(This is almost the same sex scene from my story: Prom Night: I couldn't write another sex scene so I just used this one)**

I was thrown on the bed, hard yet gently and instantly slipped out of my dress before reattaching my lips to Troy's. Troy's hands went from my belly instantly to my breasts and used his hands to caress them. I moaned in pleasure. After sleeping his hands behind my back, he unclasped my red bra and I softly slipped out of it. I rubbed my hands along Troy's arm mussels, tracing over every bump and line.

Troy groaned and flipped over, pulling me on top of him. I smiled into the fiery kiss and moved my hands up and down his chest, stopping to caress his abs. Troy hands, moving again, that were placed on her back, slid down to her butt and gently squeezed it. I giggled softly and pulled away to catch her breath.

"I love you" Troy whispered.

I smiled, "Same" Was all I could croak out before pulling Troy on top of me by his boxer's rim.

Troy dragged his lips away from my mouth – forcing me to let out a small whimper – and attacked my neck, leaving a hickey when he was done. Moving again, he approached my breasts and decided to use his lips to message each one whilst caressing the other's nipple with his thumb. I moaned very loudly if I do say so myself.

Troy pulled my thong down and let it glide off the bed before I repeated the same act with him and his boxers. Once completely nude, he placed himself inside of me. I groaned as Troy pumped, fast, yet slow.

"Oh, god, Troy. Don't stop" Troy obeyed and thrusted deeper making me moan even harder. I shivered from pleasure and dug my nails into his back skin. Troy smiled at his work and what he was making me do…shiver, moan, delight him, and basically everything you could think of that was positive.

"You're so beautiful" He stated.

I smiled at the compliment, my eye's beams increasing with every millisecond. He loved staring into my Hershey Chocolate eyes, well that's what he told me. He could find love and everything he wanted from me…that's where he could find my emotion. I loved staring into his ocean blue eyes. To me, I could just swim in them forever, getting lost. Sometimes, I even drowned in those gorgeous eyes.

Troy finished up and pulled away, plopping down next to me.

--

"Kids, we're home!" I shouted as Troy and I walked into their house in the morning.

Jacob, Lilly, and Tyler ran down the stairs and Lilly plopped into my arms.

"Mommy" She whined, "I missed you"

I giggled, "I missed you too, sweetie. Were you good for Uncle Jason" Troy and Jason still remained friends after high school.

"Daddy" She squealed. Troy smiled as our little girl leaned her arms up to him. Troy picked her up and I walked over to the closet to hang my coat and purse.

"Moooom?" Jacob called. I turned to face him, "Can you _please_ tell Melanie to get off the house phone and use her cell? I _neeeed_ to use the phone to call Ricky"

"Just let her finish up her conversation" I insisted.

"Mom" Tyler stated, "She's been on the phone since this morning"

I nodded, "Sure"

Jason came down the stairs, "Hey, Troy. Hey, Gabi"

I smiled, "Were the kids good?" He nodded,

"Better than ever"

I nodded and walked up the stairs and into Melanie's room to talk to her.

-- **Troy's POV --**

After Brie walked up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Lilly hopped down from my arms and answered the door.

"Who are you?" I heard her ask. After my coat was hung, I walked to the door and gasped,

"Sharpay, what the hell are you doing here?'

She didn't say anything. She just walked in the house and looked around. How dare she? That bitch!

"Nice place" She commented.

"Get out!"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Now, Troy, is that _any_ way to treat a guest?" Uh…yeah!

"It is if they're an annoying ex whose probably seeking revenge on her ex best friend" Ooh, go me! That was good!

She crossed her arms over her chest, which I've known – not in a perverted way – have gotten bigger. She probably got a boob job or a lift.

"Troy, it's pretty obvious that you always found me hot" Ew!

"Yeah, right. You're as hot as George Bush" She gasped and hovered a hand over her mouth.

"_That's _offending" She gaped.

"_That's _the truth" I mimicked.

She unfolded her arms and took a step closer to me, "Just out of curiousity…was I a…a good…kisser?" What?

"Sadly, it's not that important enough for me to remember" I stated, very satisfied with myself.

"Hmm" She murmured, "Why don't I refresh your memory?" Before I could do anything, her lips were already caressing mine. Hmm, she was go- awful.

-- **Gabi's POV **-- _(Sorry about the change! I hate changing POV's, but you all HAD to see that)_

After five minutes, Melanie finally got off the phone so Jacob and Tyler could use it. As I walked down the steps I heard two voices and than all of a sudden, they stopped. Once I reached the bottom step, I saw Lilly eating a cookie on the counter. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, Lilly-pad"

She looked up at me and grinned, "Hi, Mommy!"

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

She gave me a look, "Daddy's with some girl by the door"

Confused? Yeah, "Sweetie, what does this girl look like?"

"Her hair's yellow, she's got brown eyes, and she's wearing a really, _really _tight dress" Huh, let's see: A blonde with brown eyes. That bitch…

I walked to the door to see Troy yelling at Sharpay.

"How dare you kiss me?!" She kissed him?! What a slut. Or is he cheating on me? Uh…

"Oh, you know you liked it!"

"You know I'm happily married with children" Well, that kind of made me feel better, "If you don't get out of this house _right _now, I'm going to call the police" He threatened.

She turned to walk away, but our eyes met.

"Ella!" She squealed, "I've missed you so much"

"Get out!"

She flipped her "yellow" hair, "Fine. I can tell when nobody wants me in their pants" Is she a stripper? She walked out leaving Troy and I standing there.

Troy looked at me, "Brie, I-"

"Troy, did that kiss mean anything to you?"

"…huh?"

"Was she good? Did you feel a spark?...did you like it?" I spoke.

He looked at me, "Yes, okay. She was good, but I didn't feel a spark. I hated it. It wasn't anything like how I feel when I kiss you"

I smiled, "I love you"

"I love you, too" He breathed as he hugged me tightly.

"Me three!" Lilly insisted. Troy and I pulled away and giggled.

I picked her up and she planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

Jacob and Tyler came down the stairs and looked at us weirdly, "Who was the hot blonde?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, she was _fine_!"

Jacob laughed, "I loved that tight dress"

Troy slapped Jacob's head playfully, "Stop being perverts"

"Who was she?" Tyler asked.

I looked at Troy, "No one important" I stated and pulled him closer to me, giving him a huge hug. Troy repeated the same process with Jacob.

Melanie walked down the stairs and stopped as she saw us, "Oh, great. A_nother_ family reunion"

"It's not a reunion" Tyler spoke, "God knows how much I hate those"

"You only hate it when Grannie pinches your cheeks"

"And kisses them" Jacob stepped in, "Don't forget kisses them!"

"Ugh" Melanie shivered, "I hate that lip stick she wears and that pinching…got to go!"

"Well, this isn't a reunion" Troy insisted, "It's one happy family, bonding"

I looked at Troy and pressed my lips to his, ignoring all the "Ew"s and "Gross"es.

--

**A/N- **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Well, that was the final sex scene and CHAPTER of this story! I'm kinda sad…So, I stole this sex scene from my new story:

Prom Night!

_PLEASE _read it! It's not like the movie! It's just about the wildcats' prom and all of their obstacles. PLEASE READ IT!


End file.
